For a plurality of connector pins of a SCP which mates with a corresponding plurality of receptacles in a connector, typically, a printed circuit board, it is frequently necessary to short together the connector pins of the SCP until they are inserted into complementary receptacles in the connector in order to protect the semiconductor's circuitry from ESD. Present ESD protection devices consist primarily of ESD packaging of the SCP in electrically conductive strips, pellets, boxes and plastic tubing which provides effective ESD protection until the User is about to inserts the connector pins of the SCP into the complementary receptacles in the connector. At that point, however, the User must remove this ESD packaging from the SCP, thus rendering the SCP vulnerable to ESD, in order to position and insert the connector pins into the receptacles. Accordingly, as the User inserts the connector pins of the SCP into the receptacles, the semiconductor dies housed within these SCP's could be destroyed by ESD and would have to be replaced. Moreover certain types of SCPs typically EPROMs, UVPROMs, and DRAMs, are plug-in devices which have connector pins which are repeatedly inserted into and then removed from the receptacles. These types of SCPs require ESD protection during the repeated insertions into and removals from the receptacles. Specifically, the connector pins of these SCPs require ESD protection from the moment that their connector pins are removed from the receptacles till their connector pins are again inserted therein. Consequently, a need still exists within the semiconductor chip packaging industry for a true ESD protection device, rather than ESD packaging, which effectively protects the semiconductor die from ESD until the connector pins of the SCP are inserted into the receptacles of the connector and then protects the semiconductor die from ESD again when the connector pins are removed from their respective receptacles.